


[podfic] Like Grabbing My Heart and Taking My Breath

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Like Grabbing My Heart and Taking My Breath</i> by <b>pandatwirls</b> read aloud.</p><p>The one where Arthur leaves Merlin breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Like Grabbing My Heart and Taking My Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Grabbing My Heart and Taking My Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8464) by pandatwirls. 



  


**Duration:** 1hr16mins  
 **Song Credit:**   
_Breathe In_ by Frou Frou  
 **Download** :[M4B](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/like-grabbing-my-heart-and-taking-my-breath-audiobook)(35MB) || [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?y5ngqnzauym)(35MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> I read it first on the kink_meme, and I'm v.v. glad that panda de-anoned so I could read it again! I'm not too much of a romantic person, but parts of this were ridiculously romantic and my black, cold heart thawed a bit, I have to say ♥Protective Arthur is love♥


End file.
